


Prom Night

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Prom, Prom Night, Supportive!Magnus, Tumblr Prompt, insecure!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec knew what happened on Prom Night when the party ended. He’d seen way too many chick flicks, courtesy of Magnus and Izzy. After Prom, everyone would go their separate ways, maybe to a hotel room, or as it was in Alec’s case, Magnus’s apartment, and they’d, well.. they’d <i>have sex.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt _[Malec high school prom night AU? :)](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/143027987883/malec-high-school-prom-night-au/)_. I hope you like the fic, anon!

Alec was freaking out a little. Ok, that might have been a bit of an understatement. Alec was freaking out _a lot_. Like short breathed, heart-racing, nervous-sweating panic. He wasn’t quite having a full blown panic attack yet, but it was fair to say it wouldn’t take a lot to push him over the edge. And not in the fun way.

 

It was prom night. Actually, Izzy would argue that it was so important that it would need capital letters: it was Prom Night. Prom wasn’t Alec’s idea of fun. In fact it was so far from his idea of fun, Alec actively kept a list of all the reasons he didn’t want to go to prom.

 

Firstly there was having to dress up in an ill fitting suit that cost too much and that Alec would almost definitely never wear again. There was of course, having to watch other teenagers try and grind on each other to shitty music that was a through back to the nineties and early two thousands, whilst chaperones tried to pull them apart. At some point in the night someone would spike the punch so then Alec would be forced watch _drunken_ teenagers grind each other, which would be a whole lot more sloppy and embarrassing for everyone. Lastly, there was the was the whole ordeal of back stabbing, fake smiles and bitching that was ‘Prom Queen’ (because lets be real, no-one actually gives a shit about Prom King, never mind the fact that Jace had in the bag.).

 

The entire event was a costly and exhausting waste of time in Alec’s opinion however, for all the reasons that Alec didn’t want to go to prom, there was one overwhelming one that made him disregard his rather extensive list: Magnus Bane.

 

Magnus had been looking forward to prom all of senior year. He saw it as a last hurrah before college, and when did Magnus ever need a reason for a party? The look on his face whenever he spoke about matching suits or colour schemes, made this large dopey smile invade Alec’s face against his will, but he just help it; It made Alec happy to see Magnus so excited.

 

And then the night had finally come. Magnus looked incredible in his tux. He was easily the most beautiful thing that Alec had seen in his relatively short life and in all honesty, standing next to him Alec felt a bit like a kid playing dress up in his Dad’s clothes. Isabelle and Jace took Prom Queen and King retrospectively, whilst Clary and Simon watched on proudly at their significant other. Only one fight broke out between some football dumbasses over a girl, Kaelie threw up by the bleachers after drinking too much of the predicted spiked punch and Magnus and Alec kissed as they slow danced to Avril Lavigne.

 

In summary, The Prom was bearable. _Just_. It was what came after that was causing Alec’s heart palpitations.

 

Prom Night.

 

Alec knew what happened on Prom Night when the party ended. He’d seen way too many chick flicks, courtesy of Magnus and Izzy. After Prom, everyone would go their separate ways, maybe to a hotel room, or as it was in Alec’s case, Magnus’s apartment, and they’d, well.. they’d _have sex_.

 

It wasn’t that Alec didn’t want to have sex with Magnus. On the contrary, he really wanted to. Sometimes it was all he could think about, which was totally a natural response from a teenage boy who had an insanely attractive boyfriend. But Alec wasn’t experienced like Magnus was. In fact, he wasn’t experienced at all.

 

Alec loosened his tie in the hopes it would help breathing come easier. He quickly realised his mistake as Magnus followed the movement hungrily with his eyes.

Magnus quickly closed the space between them and took Alec’s face gently - though there was no doubt in the intention of his actions - in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. _Good_ , kissing. Alec could do kissing. They’d done plenty of really good kissing before, and it was a good segue to _other things_ , or so Alec had heard.

 

Alec was relaxing into the kiss when Magnus bit gently down on Alec’s lower lip, causing his brain to short circuit. He let out a soft groan as Magnus’s hands found their way into his hair, tugging slightly as his fingers curled among the locks to get a good grip and holy crap, he did not know that was a thing for him. Magnus’s hips bumped against Alec’s as he tried to come closer to him, almost like he was trying to get so close that they’d merge into one person. But then Magnus paused and pulled back, his eyes questioning.

 

“Alexander.. are you shaking?”

 

Alec glanced down, and to his surprise he was. He balled his hands into fists in an attempt to make it stop before hooking his arms back around Magnus’s waist. “Nope.”

 

He leaned in again to try and meet Magnus’s lips but Magnus just pulled back, disentangling himself from Alec. Alec felt stung at the rejection, like he’d just been slapped.

 

“Alexander, what’s wrong?”

 

Alec felt himself flush, a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. “I haven’t _done_ this before.”

 

Magnus’s eyes widened in realisation. “If I’m pushing you too much, tell me and I’ll take a step back.” he said, “The last thing I want to do is force you into something you don’t want.”

 

Alec shook his head hastily, “No, it’s not like that. It’s just.. you’re _you_. And I’m. Well, I’m just me. Me, that has no idea what they’re doing and wondering why a guy like you could possibly want to be with someone like me.”

 

“Someone like you?” Magnus took a step forward again, his hands resting against the lapels of Alec’s jacket. “You mean someone who is brilliantly kind and devastatingly handsome? Yes, I really drew the short straw getting stuck with you, didn’t I?”

 

“ _Magnus_.” Alec emphasised chidingly.

 

Magnus shook his head in disbelief. “I love you Alexander. Every inch of you, and will do for as long as you’ll have me and Chairman Meow.”

 

He tugged on Alec’s lapels, causing Alec to tilt down to him. Magnus brushed a kiss on Alec’s forehead as Alec’s breathing started to increase again. “I love you here.” He trailed down, following Alec’s bone structure leaving a kisses down Alec’s cheek, “I love you here,” before Magnus brushed the lightest of kisses against Alec’s lips, so light they barely touched. He hovered there, the two of them sharing each other’s air. “And I love you here too.”

 

“ _Magnus_.” Alec repeated, but tone of it was much different this time. Even to his own ears, he could hear how hoarse his voice was. Only Magnus could make Alec feel like that, only Magnus could put all the broken pieces of Alec back together again.

 

“Now, if you’re quite done with the self-doubt, if you want, I could show you all the much more fun ways that we could spend our evening, hmm?”

 

Alec couldn’t hold back anymore, and crashed their lips together, smiling as he did so. “That sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to leave me a prompt - or feel free just to send me a message and chat about Malec. :)


End file.
